


7 minutes in Heaven (Supernatural Version)

by Baelfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I literally can't think of any other tags, No Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Romance, Season 1-6 Characters, Some French Dialogue, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelfire/pseuds/Baelfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will try to write something fluffy that includes the men I find interesting in this amazing series, so have fun!... I’m sorry, it’s not going to be that fluffy, after all. Please don’t shoot me. *cry*</p><p>*Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to write something fluffy that includes the men I find interesting in this amazing series, so have fun!... I’m sorry, it’s not going to be that fluffy, after all. Please don’t shoot me. *cry*
> 
> *Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

Summer passes, and autumn comes. The raindrops pouring down on your window makes you sigh as you start remembering. The director, Ms. Griffin, told you the true story of how you became an orphan after your endless pleadings. It was a stormy night when a couple came knocking on her door, holding a little baby in their arms. They were in a state of panic when they handed you over and begged her to hide you. She tried to get more words out of them, but the only information she got was to salt the door and that they would return for you if they could. However, they never showed again, so she officially took you under her wings. You have always been a curious child. As soon as you learn how to read, you would hole up in a corner of the library, trying to get your hands on every book she had to offer. She was a bit worried at first, because you seemed too serene for your age. Other children tend to love toys more than books, after all. Her concern was proven right when she saw you being bullied. She quickly stopped the childish brawl and gave you a piggy-back ride to the infirmary. Little did she know, you were grateful; not only for her help, but also for opening your eyes to kindness. Although, there’s another secret you buried deep in the back of your mind.

 

 

You realized there was something different about you when you turned 17 and certain things happened according to your imagination; such as real candies falling from the real sky after you watched Bedtime Stories and your bullies turning into toads or frogs after you wished for it. You were a bit scared of yourself, because you didn’t believe you were capable of anything. That was until a man suddenly appeared in your room and tried to kill you. He could only mutter up a sorry, pulling out his weapon when you abruptly froze his movements. You stared at him in disbelief, you were getting more confused by the minutes. Leaving him there alone, you opened the fridge to get a Coke and drank it in one gulp. You were beginning to calm down when you decided that you need answers. You then unfroze the man’s face, but not his body. He seemed shocked at his current state, a bit embarrassed even, but he answered all of your questions earnestly.

 

A long while has passed, and you managed to learn a lot about yourself. You are half-angel, half-demon, a Nephalem. Your parents had committed a dreadful act against Heaven by falling in love with each other and gave birth to you. They received their punishment, that’s why they could never come back. He also mentioned that your power is very unique and unpredictable, which makes it a dangerous weapon for anyone who gets a hold of it. It was a challenge for him to find you, also because of your ability to stay invisible under both angels and demons’ radars. You were listening and watching him very carefully, till silence falls again. You were trying to process everything in an even-tempered manner, but you couldn’t control your feelings as you burst into tears. Your parents are no longer in this world, you are a freak; no, that’s an insult to freaks. Your power is a curse, your very existence is a burden. The bottom line is you could never fall in love with anyone, without having them hunted by angels. Your feelings were making your power go haywire, everything in your room was falling apart in front of you. The male angel stood there, nervously trying to think of a solution or a way out. Then, to his surprise, his surrounding was peaceful. He glanced over you, confused when he was able to move again.

 

“What is your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Heaven gave you direct orders?”

“Not exactly.”

“I understand. You may kill me, Castiel.”

“Pardon?“

“If I have to live in a world, where I can never love and beloved by my destined one, then I’d rather not been born.”

 

Castiel was astonished by your reply. Love is a centuries old word that he has heard sliding down humans’ tongue, but he never truly understood that particular feeling. However, his insides were getting jumbled up when he saw you facing him onward, preparing to die under his blade. Did he not want to kill you? Or did he not want to see you dead? His train of thoughts was out of its trails. He found his answer when he looked straight into your eyes. He thought them beautiful. He came up with a solution and he immediately zapped you into the Winchesters’ 1967 Impala. Your life began to change from then.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Four years have passed, since you first met Castiel. Then came Dean and Sam Winchester, great hunters and really nice at heart. Along the way, there was Michael and Gabriel as archangels, Chuck as The Prophet of The  **Lord** , Crowley as the King of Hell; Lucifer doesn’t need an introduction and Balthazar. You’ve also met Raphael, Zachariah, Anna and Uriel; but they were mean to your friends. Even though you could control your feelings very well; when it comes to the people you truly care about, you couldn’t care less if the world were to burn if their enemies burn along with it. Every time you were going to use your power, Dean and Sam had to gang up on you and Castiel had to zap you back inside the motel room. Certainly, the job would be done much faster with your help, but they couldn’t risk having more angels or demons pinpointing your location. Today just happens to be one of those days. You’re laying your back on your bed all alone and waiting for them to return. Suddenly, you shot your eyes open upon hearing the sound of fluttered wings. You quickly glanced at the source, just to find Gabriel and Balthazar sitting on your bed.

 

“Balty and Gabby, what can I do for you?”

“Hi kiddo~ Let’s play a game!”

“Bonsoir, mademoiselle.”

“A good evening to you, too, Balty. And no putting me in one of your slutty costumes again, Gabby.”

“I like it when you talk dirty~ But no, we’re gonna play 7 minutes in Heaven!”

“What?”

“Yep! I got all of our stuff in this ridiculously long black hat you humans seem to idolize right here!”

“You’re joking, right? Balty, say something.”

“What a splendid idea, brother.”

“I know, right!”

“Seriously?! You guys are unbelievable!”

 

The moment you finished your sentence, Crowley appeared on top of you and out of nowhere. Before the angels could push him off, you panicked and flicked him to the wall.

“OUCH! Jesus!”

“Wah! I’m sorr-wait-Jesus? Really, Crowley?”

“You’re a vision as always, darling,” he replied with a gruff Scottish accent and a smirk on his face.

“Don’t try to sweet-talk me, Crowley. What are you doing here?"

“Before I answer that, may I ask the reason why those angelic goons are sitting on your bed?”

“They want to play a dumb game called 7 minutes in Heaven.”

“Oh. I want in.”

“I want in on it, too,” said Michael.

 

Everybody froze to turn and look at Michael. All of you were on your guards, simply because Michael is the most powerful creation of God and you are a Nephalem. The guys noticed your uneasiness and gathered in front of you. You were about to turn Michael into a lifeless doll when he gently laid his eyes on you as he reassured everyone that he came in peace.

 

“I’m not here to hurt you, child.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Father had personally gave me an order implying that you must be protected at all cost.”

“You’ve seen Father?” Gabriel asked, his eyes filled with hope.

“He appeared only in a reverie, my brother.”

“He’s still alive?” Balthazar is still trying to get hold of the news.

“Yes.”

“But why would God want her to be safe?” Crowley added.

“Why, indeed? I know I’m a sore in your eyes.”

 

You lowered your eyelids when everyone laid their gazes upon you. Without warning, you felt a warm hand lifting your chin; it was Michael’s.

 

“Dearest one, to me, you are nothing but graceful.”

“Dude! You stole my line!” Gabriel raised his voice.

“I’d have to agree with the archangel on this one,” Crowley grunted.

“Bien dit, brother,” Balthazar gave out a grin.

 

Your mind was spinning circles by this whole situation when the door opened. Castiel, Dean and Sam walked inside just to find you completely surrounded. They immediately assumed the worst when they saw Michael touching you.

 

“What are you sons of bitches doing to her?!” Dean yelled as they quickened their pace to your side.

“Relax! We’re just gonna play a game together,” said Gabriel.

“That’s right. We mean no harm,” Balthazar added.

“Oh really? What game?” Sam inquired.

“It’s 7 minutes in Heaven, moron,” replied Crowley.

“What does that mean, exactly?”

 

Castiel gave out his signature puppy look when he doesn’t understand something. Dean and Sam were rolling their eyes at his seemingly innocent question, while the angels and Crowley were chuckling. You could have explained the rules to the clueless guy, but you decided not to ruin his virtuous mind. That is until Lucifer came flying into the room.

 

“It is a common human’s game, in which the only rule is for the female player to pull something out of a container without looking. If she holds a male player’s particular object in her hand, then they’d have to go into the dark, tight closet and spend 7 minutes close to each other. Oh and hello, sweetheart,” Lucifer calmly gave you a smile.

“Lucie. Please don’t tell me you’re in on this, too. And how do you know so much?!”

“Oh hell no! I’m not gonna have you feathery assholes playing some shady games with her!” Dean cut in.

“Yeah! Especially, not you, Satan!” Sam followed up.

“You all can join in, too, if you want,” said Crowley.

“That would be lovely,” Lucifer stated.

“Wait,” your voice turned anxious.

“Can I add my item now?” Castiel asked.

“Cas, not you too?! Dean, Sam, help me out here!”

“Uh…” Dean and Sam were also adding theirs to the bunch.

“Alrighty~ Now that everyone has gathered. Let the game begins!"

“No, no, no, no, no!” you were about to run off when Michael put a binding spell on your nape.

“With this, no matter where you hide, I would always be able to find you. However, if you decide to join us, I will remove it from your skin when the game ends.”

“Crap!”

“We’re going to have so much fun,” Lucifer gave out a laugh.

 

You glare at Dean and Sam, who are now looking at you with apologetic expressions. You realized that you have no other choice than getting this game over with; so you gave all of them a threatening stare before dipping your hand into the hat. You shuffle around a bit before you pull out…


	2. Balthazar - a silver necklace

 

You felt your fingers traced over something very thin, like a long string of chains. You pulled it out for everyone to see; you didn’t get the chance to identify the item’s owner before you got teleported into the dark closet. You blinked a few times to adjust your eyesight when you sensed someone’s arms hugging you from behind. You tensed a bit at the new sensation, but you did not break away. A playful husky voice made its way to your ears.

 

“I’m glad you chose me, belle.”  
“Balty?”  
“Oui.”

 

He pushed your hair aside and saw Michael’s spell marking your nape. A powerful wave of jealousy has submerged all of his logic. He wanted nothing more than to burst the door open this instance and make you his own, in everyone’s presence. He didn’t even care if you kill him afterwards. His breath drew near your sensitive skin, causing you to shiver slightly.

 

“You’re trembling.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Here, let me warm you up.”

“Ah!”

 

It was already too late. Balthazar couldn’t hear you anymore as he pressed his lips against your nape, whispering sweetness along his kisses. His left hand was laid on your waist and his other one on your neck, holding your jawline. You were surprised by his impulsive action, but you did not dislike it, not at all. You slowly relaxed your body into his gentle touch as he pushed your body closer to his own. You managed to escape his grip; then you turned around to face him, putting your hand on his torso, planting space in between.

 

“We can’t…”

“Shh…”

 

 

He silenced you with his soft, warm lips. You froze for a few seconds, though, you soon returned the passion. His kisses were filled with heat and hunger; they exuded the aromas of red wine. He then darted his tongue inside your mouth, massaging your own. You felt a bit dizzy at this sudden invasion, but you quickly counter-attacked. Losing to his rhythm is something you will never stand. Wetness entangled between your teeth, as small gasps leaked when you tried to catch some breath. It was almost your limit, yet you didn’t want to stop. You moved your other hand to ruffle his hair. He seemed to enjoy it as he smiled and changed your location. He spun you around, revealing a scene of Paris. You opened your eyes to the sight of the Eiffel Tower, behind you was a room filled with red roses.

 

“Balty, it’s so beautiful.”

“It’s passable.”

“Right, I forgot that you travelled the world.”

“That’s entirely not what I meant.”

“Oh?” you questioningly turned to face him.

“Nothing could ever compare to you, ma chérie.”

 

He leaned down to nibble on your neck, leaving his marks on your skin. When a moan slid out of your throat, he stopped and moved his half-lidded eyes closer to yours. He was trying to hold himself back, out of respect for your well-being. “Je veut te tenir,” he was grinding his teeth with each word. He never figured that you knew French and that you understood what he said perfectly. You moved your lips closer to his and murmured, “Je veux que tu me tienne dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasse passionément…” The next thing you knew, you were lifted off your feet, carried bridal style and laid back down on the crimson coloured bed. Balthazar caressed your collarbones, “Je vais te serrer dans mes bras toute la nuit.” Your eyes were filled with happiness, “Prends ma main. Conduis-moi.” He then took your hand and place it on his heart, “Je t'aime. Mon coeur t'appartient.” You sat up to kiss the fingers intertwining your own; as your eyes locked to his, “Et tu es mon paradis.” Caressing your smooth skin, he lifted your cheek; noses almost touching. You could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of your lips. You stared back into his hardened grey eyes, with an explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed, hoping this night would never end.

 

Meanwhile, everyone else are frantically searching for you by pestering Michael about your location. He instantly disappears, because he does not want to ruin the rare moment of pure joy by not being able to lie. However, he’d surely rip Balthazar to pieces if his brother ever makes you cry. He arrives at the penthouse a few hours later with good intentions of fulfilling his end of the deal, just to catch the image of you sleeping soundly in Balthazar’s arms on a bed full of deep maroons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je veut te tenir = I want to hold you
> 
> Je veux que tu me tienne dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasse passionément = I want you to hold me in your arms and kiss me passionately
> 
> Je vais te serrer dans mes bras toute la nuit = I will hold you in my arms all night
> 
> Prends ma main. Conduis-moi = Take my hand. Lead me
> 
> Je t'aime. Mon coeur t'appartient = I love you. My heart belongs to you
> 
> Et tu es mon paradis = And you are my heaven


	3. Castiel - a blue tie

 

You reached with instinct and pulled out the first thing you touched. It was a piece of blue fabric. You stared blankly at the item for a second; then you felt fingertips touching your forehead. You are now standing inside the dark closet with Castiel, the puppy dog eye Seraph. Even though it was darker than you expected, you could still see his sparkling ocean eyes. Silence fell awkwardly, and you couldn’t take it anymore.

 

"Actually, we could do anything you want, Cas. Just ignore Lucie."

“Oh, I see,” Castiel replied with his usual hoarse tone.

“Come here, sit beside me.”

“Ok.”

“You know you could tell me anything, Cas.”

“Yes, I know.”

“So how would you like to spend the next 7 minutes in here?”

 

Just when you thought you could remove stiffness in the surrounding air, then it was silent again. The quest of trying to make this situation as pleasant as possible for you and your friend has failed miserably. You almost gave out a sigh of defeat when Castiel held your hand in his.

 

“I want to do this,” he said.

“Sure, let’s hold hands to pass the time,” you smiled at him.

“That’s not all I want to do.”

“I’m all ears, Cas."

“This, too.”

 

He cupped your chin with his fingers and pulled you closer to him. There were only a couple inches of air between you two. You could feel your heart beating rapidly in your chest and you wondered if he could hear your heartbeat. You quickly brushed off the thought when you remembered that he could read minds. You closed your eyes, thinking about the colour of the night sky. That would always help preventing angels from scanning your head. It wasn’t too long before Castiel leaned in and gave you a lingering peck on your lips. You felt heat rising to your cheeks, as you were about to lose control. Corruption is always tempting, but you did not want to personally corrupt your angelic friend. Little did you know, you let your guard down and he saw your thought.

 

“You told me that I could tell you anything, right?” asked Castiel.

“Oh, yes. Of course, Cas,” you were awoken from your trance-like state.

“I want you to corrupt me.”

“…Do you truly know what that means?”

“Yes.”

“You would know lust,” you shifted your body.

“Yes.”

“It is a sin,” you moved to sit in his lap.

“Yes,” he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“You will never find your way home,” you intertwined your fingers on his nape.

“My home is wherever you are.”

 

You started kissing Castiel’s rough lips with greed and impatience. He obediently opened his mouth, allowing your tongue to come through. You were amazed when he was able to match your pace, even though he’s inexperienced. His right hand slipped under your shirt, fumbling its way to your breast. You trembled at his touch, as his panting breaths reach your eardrums. Things would have gone a lot further if Dean didn’t open the door, just to find you two sitting in opposite directions. “Good God! Did you two even do anything?!” he yelled. You giggled to yourself, planting the image of blank black inside your mind again, so no angels could catch a glimpse of what really happened. You looked over Castiel; he was widely grinning. When you two stood up, his lips came close enough to mouth some very intriguing words, “Shall we continue our previous deed somewhere more private, after the spell’s removal?” A wide smirk appeared on your face, as you leaned a little closer to his ears whispering, “How could I possibly allow something so innocent go uncorrupted on my watch?” You pulled away oh-so-quickly, leaving his mind wandering as his cheeks turned vermillion - the colour of carnal shame…


	4. Crowley - a velvet rose

 

 

You were messing around with all their stuffs. When you felt something smooth against your fingertips, you pulled it out, revealing a velvet rose. You were confused, you didn’t realized whose it was. Before you could ask, you were swept away by darkness. You shot your eyes open to determine your location. It was a bedroom with walls made of medieval rocks. There were red curtains with golden patterns covering the balcony door. The furniture was so lavishing that you knew no commoners would be able to afford all of it. Then came the painful screams, and you realized that you were dragged down to Hell, by none other than the King of Hell himself.

 

“Crowley!”

“Yes, my love?”

“Don’t you ‘my love’ me! Take me back right now!”

“And why would I do that?”

“For your life. You know I could easily kill you, Crowley.”

“Ah, but you won’t now, will you?”

 

You were getting angry, because he was right. You wouldn’t kill him, even if he is a douchebag sometimes. You’ve always considered him a friend, maybe a bit more. However, you would kill yourself before you let him notice your feelings. Although, you’ve always made it clear that you enjoy his voice, his accent whenever he comes to visit. Little did you know, your actions were driving him to the edge. He has fallen in love with you at first sight. No matter how many times he denied them, those stupid feelings would never leave him alone. It was really frustrating. His mind would be filled with your image 24/7, making him unable to concentrate on any deals he made. He would go bankrupt eventually if he keeps letting you distract him. He couldn’t have any of that, not again.

 

“Alright! So I won’t kill you, but I can certainly make you miserable within 7 minutes.”

“I’m listening…” Crowley raised an eyebrow as he sat down on a velvet divan.

“No, you’ll need your eyes for this.”

 

As finished your sentence, you started to mute any sound from the outside and turned on your favourite song. Crowley was impressed by your power, but he honestly did not expect what you’re about to do. You slowly dirty danced to the music, as your fingers trace from your hips up to and over your breasts, reaching the strap of your bra and tossing it off your shoulder. He was astonished and dumbfounded at the same time. He was completely mesmerized. You didn’t stop there, though. Fully unzipping your dress, you walked to him and let it slide down seductively. As you moved closer, you unhook your bra, still swaying your body in a very, very naughty way.  When your pale creamy flesh showed, you sat on his knees, spreading your legs opened in his lap. Crowley set his glass of Craig down on the side table, eager to dig his fingertips into your skin as his member bulging in his pants.

 

“Nah ah~ You can’t touch me, not yet.”

“What? Why?”

“Unless you make a deal with me.”

“Alright, what do you want already?”

“I will lock my lips with yours, burning you with desires, for the last 2 minutes on the clock.”

“And?” he bit his lips in anticipation.

“If you manage not to touch me during that short time, I will do whatever you want.”

“…But?” his voice turned lower.

“If you touch me within the time limit, you’ll have to take me back perfectly clothed and sparkly cleaned.”

“Deal!”

 

He forced his lips onto yours, taking all your breath away. He wasn’t patient enough to ask for your permission to slide his tongue in, exploring the wet walls of your mouth. He bit your lower lips, hard enough to make you bleed. You squealed a bit at the pain when you felt chills running down your spine. He licked your blood, trying to get a taste of every drop. The risqué sound of steamy French sessions filled the room. Just when he was about to gain his profit, Crowley’s hand betrayed him. Darkness covered you again. As soon as you opened your eyes, Gabriel and Balthazar tackled you to the ground. Castiel came to check on you at the speed of light. You assured them that you were fine, except for the head bum you just received from Castiel's brothers. They chuckled and Gabriel healed you as an apology. Crowley appeared right a few moments later, making him the practice target for every guy in the room. You swiftly stood in front of Crowley and neutralized the situation. You turned your head to look at him and gave him a sultry smirk. The glint in his eyes lit up, a grin crept onto his face because he knew there would be a round two.


	5. Dean - a Rock'n'Roll CD

 

You meticulously felt every object, but the one that caught your attention was something made of glass. Carefully trying not to hurt yourself, you pulled the item out. It was a Rock ‘n’ Roll CD. At that moment, you instantly knew who would be your 7-minute partner in the dark, tight closet; and you were not happy about it. The reason behind your displeasure was probably the fact that he is an extreme playboy who would flirt with any women in plain sight. Even though he is one of your closest friends, you still didn’t like the idea of being alone with him in narrow spaces. You gave out a heavy sigh before standing up and walking to the closet quietly. You could still hear the guys mumbling after you closed the door.

 

“Looks like she doesn’t like you, Dean-o! Wanna trade place?” said Gabriel.

“Back off, feathers! I should be the one doing the trade!” Crowley jumped in.

“Well, as the Viceroy of Heaven, it’s only fair that I claim my victory,” Michael added.

“Just shut your damn cake holes! The only one going is me!” Dean yelled angrily.

 

Dean followed your footsteps; he was feeling a little bitter because you seemed too unenthusiastic when you chose his item. Did he do something to upset you? What was it that made you despise him so? Questions kept popping out of nowhere in the back of his mind. He tried to calm himself, but it backfired as he slammed the closet door shut. You were startled by the loud noise and stood up too quickly, smacking your head against one of the shelves.

 

“Ow!”

“What’s wrong?!”

 

Dean hurriedly came closer to check on you, just to trip on some messy clothing pieces; and next thing you knew, Dean had you pinned against the wall, his face buried in your chest. Neither of you saw this kind of awkward situation coming. Your face was turning redder than a tomato. You silently thank God for the darkness that hides everything. Things couldn’t have gone any worse, or so you thought. Dean caught the image of where he landed on immediately, but he chose not to move from that spot. He got a whiff of your sweet scent, and he did not want to let go. He wrapped his arms around you before he started kissing the revealing cleavage on your shirt. Your body tensed up when his touch reached your skin. Your mind was spinning out of control with each breath you take. You only managed to let out a few words with your shaky voice, as your knees were giving up on you.

 

“Dean… No…”

“Do you hate it?” Dean asked between his kisses.

“…It’s complicated.”

“Tell me,” he kneeled down, near your belly.

“Sam’s outside.”

“Ignore him,” he rolled up your shirt.

“Stop…”

“Why?” he sucked the taste on your flesh.

“We’re friends.”

 

He abruptly stopped to stand up and look at you. He caught what you meant. He was never the friend-with-benefit type; you weren’t, either. None of you wants to see a great friendship destroyed because of lust. However, that was not the only reason. You have been harbouring intimate feelings for him, but you dared not say it. You were afraid he would reject you, therefore, humiliate you. You couldn’t make yourself believe he was capable of a serious, long-lasting relationship, because you knew better.

 

“Look, Dean. I’m not fine with just anyone, not like you.”

“Oh yeah? What is that supposed to mean?” he banged his fist at the wall.

“You know exactly what I meant!”

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, let me spell it out for you. You’re a man-whore, Dean!”

“…”

“You’re a jerk, an asshole and a jerk!”

“Really? Jerk, twice?” he raised an eyebrow at your attempt of an insult.

“God! Why did I even fall in love with someone like you?!”

“Time’s up!” came Sam’s voice and three knocks on the door.

 

You flinched at the sound source; then casted your gaze on the floor. That’s it. It’s over. You’re an idiot, embarrassing yourself before he has the chance. Real smooth. Those kinds of thoughts wrecked the steady train of your mind. You tried to make a run to save the rest of your dignity, but Dean instantly grabbed your arm and spun you around. He locked his lips with yours, nibbling them passionately while his hands roamed on your back beneath your shirt. He soon broke the kiss; and to your surprise, he confessed.

 

“I love you, too, babe.”


	6. Gabriel - a chocolate bar

 

Your hand moved around for a few moments, trying to grab something that wouldn’t poke or cut you. You winced once or twice when your fingers brushed against something sharp, but you eventually found some kind of textured paper. You decided to slowly take it out. When the object was revealed, you saw a bar of chocolate. It was your favourite flavour. You were about to tear the wrapper when you felt golden light blinding your vision. It took a little while for your eyes to adjust; opening them, you could have sworn that you saw Asgard. “Is it possible,” you thought to yourself when the sound of waterfalls got interrupted by someone’s voice. You recognized that voice.

 

“Welcome to my humble abode!”

“I should’ve gotten used to your tricks by now, Gabby.”

“Ah ah ah~ Witness protection, remember?” he waggled his forefinger in front of you.

“Alright, Loki, why in Odin’s name that you’ve taken me here?”

“WE are going to a party!”

“A party?”

“Oh yes!”

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly dressed for the occasion.”

“Not a problem!” he flicked his thumb and middle finger.

 

You flinched at the sound before noticing your new outfit; it was an exquisite celeste sequined and laced gown with sleeves long enough to cloak your wrist. Looking at your hands and touching your ears, they were filled with well-crafted, medieval gold & emerald jewelleries. You were truly amazed by the beautiful details covering your pale skin. You gave out a genuine smile; and Gabriel was pleased with his work.

 

“Come along now, kiddo!” he offered you an arm.

“What do you need from me?” you lock your arm with his.

“First, I need a pretty face for my date~”

“Okay?”

“Second, I need an assistant for my pranks~”

“You got my attention. Whose it for?”

“That stupid little brother of mine.”

“Balder?"

“Yep!” he grinned.

“You do remember that we only have less than 7 minutes before Michael chases after us?”

“Don’t worry! I’m great at quickies~”

 

You rolled your eyes at another one of his dirty jokes before the door opened, revealing an enormous dining room with a long banquet. Entering arm in arm with Gabriel, a.k.a Loki, caused every eye to look at your direction. You elegantly walked to your seat when Gabriel pulled the chair out for you like a gentleman. As soon as you got comfortable, Gabriel quickly took your hand and kissed your knuckles in front of every Asgardian available. Shocking gasps filled the room; there were laughs and whistles, too. Gabriel sat down next to you, as Balder made his way into your presence.

 

“Brother Loki, if she is one of your illusions, then I must insist that you remove her from our banquet,” Balder growled.

“Oh dear Balder, just when I thought that you couldn’t be more clueless, you’ve proven me wrong again!” sang Gabriel.

“…Then I humbly offer my sincerest apology to your lady,” Balder bitterly stated.

 

Gabriel gave you your cue right at that moment, and you knew what you must do in order to complete the prank as fast as possible. You slammed your hands on the table, as you turned to glare at Balder.

 

“I’ve never felt this insulted in my life,” you cried.

“…Once again, I am terribly sorry for the misunderstanding,” Balder grunted.

“I demand justice by combat!”

 

The whole room went silent at your statement, while Balder had an annoying smirk on his face. You and Gabriel knew that he would underestimate you. That was his first mistake. Everybody instantaneously relocated to the arena. Gabriel were about to give you an appropriate armour; but he stopped in his tracks when he saw you ripping off the lower part your dress. He chuckled to himself, for it was an incredibly sexy sight. You picked out your favourite weapon - Sai - the type of blade that always comes in pairs. The fight began with loud howls in the background. Gabriel was focused on watching your movements; they looked as if you were dancing with fire. He was totally captivated. A few minutes later, Balder was lying on his back, still breathing but unable to move. You’ve claimed your victory fair and square. The Asgardians began cheering your name, as you made your way towards Gabriel. You placed your hands on his shoulders and whispered seductively, “I’ve come to collect my prize.”

 

Gabriel gave out a huge grin and snapped his fingers; then you were in his room. You didn’t waste any time in making the first move, as you hastily closed the gap between two bodies. Gabriel’s lips advanced closer to yours before taking them whole. You could feel him sucking your bottom lip with each kiss he gave. Without hesitation, you opened your mouth slightly and let his tongue slip right in. All of your senses were madly driven to the edge. He roamed his fingers on your back before moving them down to your rear. He gently lifted your legs, making you lose your balance, as he pinned you down on the floor. You shrieked at the sudden cold sensation. Gabriel noticed you shivering, so he magically made fur rug appear below you. You smiled sweetly at him, causing his heart to skip a beat and his manhood slowly rose. He leaned in to take your lips once again; his hands searching for a way to remove your clothes. After a few moments, he successfully threw every piece of clothing on your body away, leaving your naked skin glowing under the sunlight.

 

“How alluring…” his voice grew softer, as he laid his lips on your neck, biting.

“Uhn…”

“Something’s still missing, though~” he quickly move his head away.

“W-wha-”

“Chocolate~”

 

He zapped a glass bottle filled with melted chocolate out of thin air and began pouring the liquid from your waist up. You shuddered at how warm and sticky your skin felt; it was invoking the darker corners of your mind. Gabriel realized his plan was working perfectly to his advantage when he could read your thoughts.

 

“My my, kiddo, how very naughty…naughty of you!”

“Damn it…” you titled your head in shame.

“I might as well have no choice, but to indulge…”

“Ah… Gabby!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning when you woke up, your body felt sore all over. You opened your eyes to the colour of Gabriel’s six golden wings coiling around your body. They were shining so brightly that you had to blink many times for adjustment. You reached out to one of them and brushed the feathers tenderly. Gabriel was smiling in his sleep, so you assumed that it made him comfortable; until you inserted your hand deeper into the layers and Gabriel shot his eyes open.

 

“…Don’t do that…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did it hurt?”

“…Not exactly.”

“Then what seems to be the problem?” you continued your previous action.

“No… Wait…” Gabriel panted.

“Are you ok, Gabby? Did I do something wrong?” you retracted your hand and gave him a worried look.

“It’s just…they’re sensitive.”

“Sens-oh… I see…”

“Yeah.”

“So…should I stop?”

“…Keep going,” he pouted.

“You’re so cute.”

“N-no, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are,” you resumed caressing his feathers.

“N-hn-no. I’m not…”

“That’s one of the reasons why I fell for you, Gabby.”

 

Suddenly, you were flipped, lying on your back, with him on top of you and his wings hiding your vision. Gabriel stared into your eyes; his own filled with pure happiness. A smile appeared on your face as you turned your head to kiss his feathers lovingly. “I love you,” his voice grew deeper. “I want you today,” his lips brushing your own. “I want you tomorrow,” his teeth nibbled on your collarbones. “I want you next week,” his hand trailed downward your body. “I want you forever.” You closed your eyes, losing yourself wholeheartedly to his touch, wishing this heavenly moment would last an eternity.


	7. Lucifer - a red pitchfork

 

You closed your eyes, and put your hand inside the big ass hat, but grimaced when something sharp poked your forefinger. Angrily, you yanked the item out with half the intention of breaking the damn thing. It was a small trident. Everybody turned their gaze upon you; their eyes filled with anxiety. Right at that moment, you felt chills on your spine as cold air surrounded you along with the particular scent of sulphur. Your lips curved into a big smile when you realized who you’d picked.

 

“The Morning Star!”

“My Sweet Midnight,” he spoke with his softest voice.

 

He grabbed your arm, hurriedly pulling you into the closet. Before he could close the door, Michael appeared in front of you two; his eyes tinted with hostility towards Lucifer. You could have sworn that you saw electric waves between the angelic brothers.

 

“If she comes out of this closet injured…”

“Yeah yeah, you’ll kill me.”

“Kill you? I would never make it that simple, brother,” Michael chuckled.

“Don’t forget about us, Luce!” Gabriel raised his voice while wagging his finger in circles.

 

The playful atmosphere quickly turned into a glaring contest to the death. Everyone’s eyes were fixed on Lucifer; his eyes were fixed on Michael. Yours were glancing all around the room, sighing at the unpleasant sight. You broke the dangerously awkward silence by pushing Michael away from the closet and slamming it shut. You would not appreciate the mess they would make if it broke into a fight. Moreover, you wanted to spend more time alone with your dark prince. Not that you’d ever admit it. The temperature near you was dropping low, as Lucifer changed his position. He swiftly turned you around to face him, before pinning you hard against the closet’s door, knocking some wind out of your lungs. You didn’t mind his roughness at all; in fact, you were kind of expecting it.

 

“Wah!”

“Let’s make some noise, babycakes~”

 

He smashed his lips into yours, with one hand holding your wrists above your head. He wasted no moments with marching his ways into your oral territory. You gasped a bit at the strange sensation of having a snake tongue dancing with your own. His knee jabbed the upside-down triangle shape of your private part, causing you to let out a light sexual noise. He smirked at the very suggestive sound, still stroking your warm lips with his icy ones. “Louder,” he groaned; moving his leg away from your pants, just to unzip and remove them. Your newly exposed skin shivered as he inserted a finger into your panties. He bit your neck, leaving noticeable kiss marks with full intentions of pissing off every single guy outside. You sobbed a little louder; cheeks flushing deep scarlet, almost breathless when he rubbed your velvet folds teasingly. Within each fondling, you felt yourself melting at his feet whimpering his name. You tried to suppress the volume by chewing on your bottom lip. He wouldn’t have any of it, of course. He enjoyed making a mess out of you too much to give you the secrecy you craved. He vigorously pushed one digit inside, earning quite a lewd moan.

 

“Hah~!”

“Shh, the walls are thin, hun.”

“Lucie, please…”

“Hmmm, sounds dirty. I like it~”

“Hpmh!”

 

Lucifer continued violating the inner walls of your mouth with his fork-tongue, once again raising more heat between your thighs. You shifted under his touch, desperately trying to keep your body balanced with each thrust. He started to growl growing aroused. “This space is too small,” he breathed the words while chewing your ear lobe, stirring your feelings greatly. All of the sudden, he lifted your left leg and put it over his shoulder, as he leaned his body closer. You gulped when the bulge in his pants began grinding against your covered lady part. Your head was spinning madly; your logic and reason have both left the building, leaving you stranded in ecstasy. However, even lovers drown.

 

“Lucifer! I demand you let go of her this instance!” Michael’s shout shook the whole building.

“Time’s up, Luce!” Gabriel quickened his pace to open the door.

“No, it’s not!” Lucifer yelled, as he snapped his fingers, replacing the tight closet with a king size bed.

 

Your eyes shut tightly; you were still in a trance. Hearing the bed creak, you opened your half-lidded eyes to see Lucifer standing up, as he drew blood from his fingertips to paint Enochian sigils all over the walls. Michael can never find you now, he thought, pleased with his handiwork. Lucifer turned to look at you, while slightly sticking his fork-tongue out to lick his upper lip. He narrowed the distance between you seductively, removing his clothes in the progress. That night, he had you trapped under his skin over and over, no matter how hot your pleadings resonated in his ears. After all, he did plan to greet the neighbours, one way or another…


	8. Michael - a green tea leaf

 

You closed your eyes tightly, as your fingers trailed through everyone’s items in a detailed touch. It wasn’t very long before you pulled out some sort of plants. Putting the object near your nose, you took in a pleasant and refreshing aroma. “Green tea, huh?” you thought, “Whose is this?” Your eyes scanned the whole group, curiously looking for answers, until you saw Michael raised his hand. Unconsciously taking a step back from everyone else, you were about to bolt out of the room, but who could ever outrun God’s eldest archangel? In a split second, your entire body was scooped up on Michael’s shoulder by only one of his arm. Next thing you knew, you were staring at a beautiful pond, decorated with a swirly tree image above the water. In the middle of it all, there was a valley-like sitting place, filled with white pillows.

 

Blinking twice while Michael set you down, your mouth gaped in awe at the peaceful scenery. When you finally turned to face him, Michael offered you his hand, wanting nothing more than to accompany you to sit down with him. You were hesitant at first, but you eventually took his guiding hand to the centre of the lake. None of you have said a word to each other, nor looked away. The complicated tension between you was eating you up inside, so you decided to take the initiative.

 

“Where have you taken me?”

“Heaven. Well, my Heaven to be exact.”

“Your Heaven? I’m afraid I don’t get what you meant.”

“Humans tend to think that Heaven is just one place, but it is not. Everyone’s Heaven is consisted of their own favourite or peaceful images; thus when an angel or a worthy soul wanders around, they will see many different locations. However, a worthy soul may never enter an angel’s Heaven or they would be burned alive.”

“So, if I am inside an archangel’s Heaven, how come I’m still alright then?”

“Being a Nephalem has its perks, darling.”

 

Your cheeks were a bit flushed by the gentle choice of word, causing you to turn your gaze away from Michael’s sky irises. That’s why you didn’t notice his pained expression when he thought you despised him for having given out the order of your parents’ assassination. Michael always assumed that he would one day lie helplessly under your heels with a blade to his neck as you carried out your revenge. If the time were ever to come, he would gladly die with your deep orbs being the last thing he saw. Smiling to himself at the silly thought, since when did he become such a softie? He was the Commander of God’s Army, the most devoted of all; and yet even if the Lord wished for him to finish your life, he would never be able to do so. Fortunately, his assignment was to keep you safe from all kinds of harm, to which he willingly obliged.

 

“Michael?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Y-You seem to be lost in thought.”

“Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to ignore you.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.”

“Can I ask you something, child?”

“Go ahead.”

“What would you do, if I were to kiss you?”

 

Widening your eyes at an unbelievable size, you were caught off guard by the Viceroy of Heaven’s question. You were wondering if he was asking for your consent or if he was testing your water. Either way, he left you utterly speechless. You felt as if your face was on fire, as you tried to look away from those gorgeous orbs of his. Escaping wasn’t a doable option at this point, so you did the possibly only sensible thing at this moment. You moved closer to the most powerful archangel, as you placed your hand to cup his face softly. He returned the kind gesture by placing his hand onto yours; his thumb stroking your skin lightly. The intense silence would have been overbearing for anyone else, but not for you, and certainly not for him. You could have gotten ever-lastingly lost in his eyes without complaints any day. Slowly and gingerly, your lips pressed against his. He let himself lean into your touch, as he cupped your jawline with his fingers. Passionate lips tangled with each other until they become slippery, due to the amount of saliva forming. Michael was the first one to pull away, leaving you room for air. Was it just you or did the archangel seemed perplexed somehow?

 

“My cherished,” he called.

“Y-Yes?” you were still not used to his considerate words.

“Before I had to take you back to your friends, I would like to tell you something,” he stroked your arms tenderly.

“Of course,” you caressed his silky hair.

“I-I…I am the reason why your parents no longer exist,” he hung his head down in shame.

“I know,” you spoke lowly, still massaging his scalp.

“…You must loathe me so,” he bit his lips nervously.

“I did, at first. But I also understood,” you lifted his head to face you.

“Understood?” his eyes were filled with confusion.

“I understood the reason, your reason, as the dutiful soldier and the loyal son,” you pecked his lips shortly, “I also saw what the Lord’s orders did to you behind those eyes; they are full of sadness and regrets. You casted your own brother out of Heaven because your Father wished for it. No other creatures may ever tell you this, so I shall. I forgive you, not out of mercy, but sympathy.”

 

When tears began to form at the corner of his blue eyes, Michael was surprised. He never knew that he could cry, much less because of one simple word. “Sympathy,” it circulated his mind. Blinking a few times to adjust his eyesight and to let those small drops fall freely, he felt something he thought was long lost. Love. Yes, he loves you. Perhaps, he had already fallen at the very first sight. Feeling your fingers wiping the wetness on his face, he chuckled.

 

“Crying and smiling altogether, Michael? I would never have pictured.”

“I love you,” he kissed you.

“…Michael.”

“I love how you call my name,” he kissed you again.

“Michael, I…”

“My precious, can I ask you another question?”

“Yes?”

“Be my mate for all millennia to come?”

 

When an angel mates, they mate for life. You knew that much, which was why you felt astonished by Michael’s proposal. A few seconds of silence almost drown the archangel’s heart, until you wrapped your arms around his neck and whispered, “Yes.” From the slight vibration of his chest, you felt him breathing a sigh of relief. You smiled at his innocent agitation, wondering whether everything was just a dream. And if it were, you never want to wake up.


	9. Sam - a vial of demon blood

 

You nonchalantly played with every object you could get your hands on, without hurting yourself. Tumbling around a bit, you finally found the most normal thing, a small glass bottle. You pulled the item out and stared at it. It was a vial containing some kind of crimson red liquid. Studying it more, you figured that it was blood. You panicked internally for a little while, but calmed yourself when you saw Sam reaching out to take his stuff back.

 

“It’s mine. Sorry if it freaked you out,” he said apologetically.

“Nah~ Not that much. No worries, Sam!”

“Heh. So I guess it’s you and me now, huh?” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yep~”

 

You both smiled at each other, Sam more sheepishly than you. Soon, whatever was happening between you two turned into the most awkward body language session ever. Dean, the angels and Crowley weren’t sure how to feel about this comedic situation; whether they should laugh out loud or usher you into the closet with Sam ASAP. Luckily, Dean interfered right on cue.

 

“Clock’s ticking, Sammy!” he shouted huskily.

“Oh! Right!” Sam replied.

 

You both changed your location to the dark, tight closet. Sam closed the door, leaving a small squeak outside. It’s been a long time since everybody knew, except you, that Sam had a massive crush on you. Darkness couldn’t help his shyness, as Sam’s body fidgeted while being so close to yours. You stumbled around a bit, trying to find the safest way for physical contact with your best friend. It was quite a challenge because he was like a skyscraper and you were like a two-story apartment. Your hand landed on his chest, making him flinch. “Sorry,” you whispered softly. Swiftly, your mind changed its focus to Sam’s heartbeat. You were pretty sure if his heart had legs, it would have jumped out of his mouth by now. Tilting your head in confusion, you didn’t understand what caused Sam to react this anxiously, so you asked.

 

“What’s wrong, Sammy?”

“I-It’s nothing.”

“Okay… That’s weird.”

“What is?”

“You usually correct people when they call you Sammy.”

“Ah. I’m fine…since it’s you.”

“Uh huh~ Besties forever, Sammy!”

“…Actually, I was hoping…”

“Hmmm?”

“…That we could be more than just best friends.”

 

Sam nervously shifted his face a bit closer to yours, trying to find some kind of signal in this damn lack of light. The atmosphere was painfully quiet, which did not help him with his bundle of fear. In his mind, there were worst case scenarios playing in a loop, on the topic of how you would reject his feelings. He was almost literally beating himself with a big imaginary hammer again and again in his head. That was until you gently placed your hands on his shoulder, before standing on tiptoe, as you gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at your sudden romantic gesture. Thankfully, you didn’t notice that, so he worked up more courage in touching you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close, as the kisses got more heated. He nibbled your lower lips and licked your tongue passionately; trying to memorize every taste, every smell, and every sensation. Concluding how sweet you were, he quickly stored every moment in his hippocampus. You broke the kiss, breathless; your hands still gripping on his shoulders.

 

“Wow… Sammy. That was…urm…”

“It was great. No, scratch that. It was more than great.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“…Wanna do it again?”

“Hells yeah!”

 

Chuckling out loud, he pushed you against the wall; his hands caressing your sides. You breathed out a slight moaning murmur near his parted lips. Without any warning, he forcefully took yours with his own. Lustful hunger filled the both of you instantly, as he strapped his knees between your legs while your limbs positioned themselves to keep two bodies warmly attached. You roamed your fingers on his back, while his hands impatiently unbuttoned your shirt. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door, followed by Lucifer’s voice.

 

“I believe you’ve reached the time limit, guys.”

“Damn it!” Sam cursed under his breath.

“Make yourselves proper before I destroy this fucking door~” Lucifer sang.

“Shit.”

 

Sam immediately pulled away from you, as you both fixed your clothes. When Lucifer did turn the closet door into tiny pieces, you walked out hand in hand; your eyes were still gazing upon each other’s. In the background, you heard Dean whistling some annoyingly teasing tunes. Gradually, you let go and walked to the middle of the room. Sitting back down, Sam took a quick glance at you; and he knew, when you looked back, that it was the start of something new, something amazing, something wonderful.


End file.
